


A Day Off

by late_night



Series: Skye Winchester Chronicles [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Catching Fire movie, Hunger Games movies, Jealous Dean Winchester, May be spoilders, movies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 10:39:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/late_night/pseuds/late_night
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was Skye's idea and really her kicked puppt eyes were only second to Sam's. And Cas joined in and Dean knew that "no" was no longer an answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day Off

It was really Skye' fault.

At least, that's what Dean had decided. Now here he was, standing in line to go see Catching Fire with Sam, Cas and Skye in tow.

It'd started this morning when Skye realized that she had yet to see the new Hunger Games movie. Sam of course had read the books and was immediatly interested. Skye for her part had been absolutely astonished that Castiel had no clue what the Hunger Games even was and had spent the rest of the morning forcing him to watch the first one, thus blowing off any training plans Sam and Dean had made for her that day.

Neither of them had found a hunt, but to be honest, they weren't looking to awful hard as most of their time had been used trying to train (and get used to) Skye being their sister and being in the Bunker. 

The two elder Winchesters argued over wiether Skye should be able to hunt or not. Dean said she shouldn't have to and Sam was insistant on training her, pointing out that she'd already been attacked once and would need to defend herself in the future. He also pointed out what happened to Adam, which changed Dean's mind pretty quickly. Thus began Skye's training regime. Skye'd only used guns maybe once or twice in her life, Ward haden't gotten there Skye had explained, but Dean taugh her to shoot in a couple of days and by the end of the week, Dean had been grinning and calling her a natural. 

Of course, when Skye went up to beg Dean to go to the movies that day, Dean's immediate answer had been no. Now that was before Sam had chimed in his opinion and Cas had been watching to first Hunger Games. What Dean didn't know was the fact that Skye's puppy eyes were almost as good as Sam's and when Sam commented on how hard Skye had been working and how they all needed a break, Dean was struggling to say no, not that he showed in being as assertive as he could have been at that point in time. Dean was forced to give up when Cas finished the first one and pratically begged Dean to go to see the next one with him. Cas' puppy eyes were nowhere near those of Sam and Skye's but seeing Cas beg was more than enough for Dean, as the instant Cas' hopeful look on his face went to sad because of Dean's insistance of staying in, Sam and Skye both knew that Dean wasn't going to last much longer. They had won and Dean knew it.

So here Dean was, standing in line at the theaters with Skye bouncing on her toes and Sam grinning. Dean supposed it was worth it, seeing both his siblings excited over something so mundane. They could use some mundane in their lives he supposed. 

Cas was wandering around the room, discovering a mixture of things, such as the wonderous smell of movie popcorn. It was at that point that Dean remembered that this was Cas' first time at the theaters and that just made Dean's determination to make it a good trip even better. 

By the time Dean had come back from his thoughts, Sam and Skye had dragged him along to the refreshments line and had ordered 2 large popcorns (which Dean thought was way more than enough for the 4 of them) and a couple of sodas (and in that moment Dean knew that those two were trying to run them even broker than they already were). Cas was waiting in the hallway that led to the actual theaters, looking at the posters of movies that were to come out in a few months time. By the way Cas was inspecting them, Dean knew that this was not the last this theater would be seeing of them. 

Now what Dean really started to notice was the fact that one of the workers (who was supposed to be checking tickets) was standing a little _too_ close to Cas, which caused Dean's teeth to grit together. Didn't that lady know anything about personal space? And Cas was so knew to being human, he wouldn't have enough sense to push her away. It was at that time that Dean realized that Sam and Skye were nowhere to be seen and that he had 2 drinks and a large popcorn in his hands. _Those assholes._

Dean sighed at decided that this was as good a time as any to save Castiel from the clutches of that woman. Cas had moved from the Frozen poster to the Walking with Dinosaurs one and the woman was practically a peacock strutting around his Cas.

Woah. 

_Where the hell did that thought come from?_

Cas was his friend sure but Cas most certainly did not belong to him. Cas was his own person and it wasn't like him and Dean were in a relationship. Dean was straight, that was the end of it. He was just having a bad case of blue balls. That was it.

Silently telling the voice in his head that was saying her was wrong, he sent a small glare towards the woman as he approached Cas. 

"Hey Cas, ready to go?"

The woman (who's name tag said "NIKKI" in bold, captial letters) and Cas both turned to him at the same time to look at him. Dean handed Cas his drink. 

"Yes Dean," he said before continuing to the woman, "This has been a lovely chat but I have to go."

"Of course," Nikki said. "Remember what we talked about."

Now that just made Dean made and he narrowed his eyes at her as Cas replied. Was this woman seriously trying to get in Cas's pants, which Dean could understand, he wasn't oblivious, he knew Cas was attractive, but really. Couldn't she get that the guy was clueless and not interested? 

She smiled and took the tickets from Dean and smiled at them as the walked away calling "Enjoy your movie" after them and Dean pointedly ignored it while Cas yelled back that he would. 

"Hey Dean?" he asked as they approached the theater. 

"Yea Cas," he gritted out, still irked by the nerve of that woman.

"Can we go see that movie about he dinosaurs sometime? I mean, other than the fact that the dinosaurs are strangely colored and the movie is probably widely inaccurate, it looks interesting," Cas asked.

Dean chuckled. "Yea Cas, we can do that."

Dean decided that the smile that appeared on Cas' face after that was very much worth it.

* * *

"So what are you thinking?" Skye asked Sam as they sat in their seats and watched the door, waiting for Dean and Cas to appear.

"Me? I think that ditching them was enough but you had to pay that poor woman to pretend to flirt with Cas," Sam said to her. 

"Well drastic times call for drastic measures," she reasoned, mindlessly throwing some popcorn into her mouth. 

He shook his head. "I still can't believe you don't understand that they aren't sleeping together."

"Liar."

It was true, but Skye knew there was something there and she had seen it from day one even going as far as asking Sam if they were. 

It had been about a day and a half since Skye had been in he Bunker when the thought had even occured to her...

_Skye was sitting awkwardly at the table in the Bunker, watching Dean and Cas have a rather intense staring contest, and if anyone asked her, she would have told them that her newfound brother and Cas were probably trying to undress each other with their eyes._

_After about 5 minutes of it, she got up, and left the room leaving them alone. They didn't even notice.  
_

_Kevin was still asleep upstairs and Sam was lounging on the couch.  
_

_"Tell me the truth," she said to him as she barged into the room causing Sam to jump.  
_

_"Um," Sam responded, slightly baffled. As far he knew he and Dean haden't told their half sister a single lie. "We haven't-"  
_

_"They're fucking right?" she demanded of Sam.  
_

_Oh. That's was this was about.  
_

_"I'm assuming you're talking about Dean and Cas."  
_

_"Duh."  
_

_"Well despite what it may look like from the outside eye, they're not. Actually, Dean's straight or so he claims. They're only friends.  
_

_"Bullshit. You have to be living under a rock to not see how they look at each other. Sam, are you listening? You've seen it."  
_

_"I choose to ignore it," Sam deadpanned.  
_

_"The point is, that is not how friends look at their friends. Would you look at Cas or Kevin that way? No."  
_

_"Well good luck getting them to admit it. Cas is oblivious and Dean's so far in the closet, he's probably met Tumnus and Aslan."_

Skye chuckled fondly at the memory. 

"Look, there they are," Sam pointed them out discretly, not wanting to catch their attention. Dean was looking around, probably for him and Skye, but he didn't look like he was trying to hard and eventually gave up before grabbing Cas' hand and leading him to a seat on the other side of the theater from them.

Skye watched them intently thoughout the movie, her attention split between them and the movie. Afterwards, she turned to Sam who was getting up and stretching his legs.

"Nothing," she grumbled. 

"I'm telling ya," Sam said. "It's gonna take more than a movie day and some woman flirting with Cas."

Skye chuckled. "O Sam, I'm just getting started." 

And at that time, Sam was slightly afraid to find out just what she meant by that. 


End file.
